This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus concerning avoiding disasters as a result of aircraft crashing into off limits facilities.
Typically in the prior art there are inadequate protections available to prevent an aircraft from crashing intentionally into an off limits facilities. While it is known to provide devices, which help protect aircraft from colliding with other aircraft, such as a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,366, typically these devices merely provide assistance to pilots who exercise the ultimate control over the flight and course of the aircraft.
In one embodiment of the present invention a method is disclosed comprising the steps of receiving a remote control signal at a servant aircraft, determining if the remote control signal is valid, and inhibiting anyone on the servant aircraft from controlling the flight of the servant aircraft if the remote control signal is valid. The remote control signal may be a global positioning satellite signal. The remote control signal may come from an escort aircraft. The flight of the servant aircraft may be changed in response to the remote control signal. The step of inhibiting anyone on the servant aircraft from controlling the flight of the servant aircraft may include disabling a pilot input device which normally can be used to control the flight of the servant aircraft by someone on board the servant aircraft.
The present invention in one embodiment provides an apparatus comprising a receiver and a processor typically located on an aircraft. The receiver and the processor are connected by a communications link. The receiver receives a signal from an off limits facility and provides the signal to the processor. The processor determines from the signal whether an aircraft is within a distance of the off limits facility and changes a course of the aircraft if the aircraft is within the distance of the off limits facility. The off limits facility may be, for example, a building, a military installation, a nuclear power plant, or a landmark. The off limits facility may be a movable object such as an aircraft or a ship.
The apparatus may be further comprised of a pilot input device. The pilot input device allows a pilot on the aircraft to change the course of the aircraft when the aircraft is not within the distance of the off limits facility. The processor disables the pilot input device, so that the pilot on the aircraft cannot control the flight and/or the course of the aircraft when the aircraft is within the distance of the off limits facility. The pilot input device may include a device for manually controlling the flight and/or the course of the aircraft and a device for automatically controlling flight and/or the course of the aircraft by setting a course or a flight pattern for an automatic pilot to follow.
In a further embodiment of the present invention a receiver receives a signal from an airport and provides the signal to a processor. The processor determines from the signal whether an aircraft will be allowed to take off from the airport. The processor prevents the aircraft from taking off, if the signal from the airport indicates that the aircraft should be prevented from taking off. The apparatus may be further comprised of a transmitter. The transmitter may send a signal from the aircraft indicating that the aircraft has an operational device for altering the course of the aircraft when the aircraft is within a distance of an off limits facility.
In a further embodiment of the present invention an apparatus is provided comprising a global positioning satellite receiver located on an aircraft. The global positioning satellite receiver provides a signal to a processor, which indicates the position of the aircraft. The processor determines from the signal whether the aircraft is within a distance of an off limits facility. The processor changes the flight and/or course of the aircraft if the aircraft is within the distance of the off limits facility.
The present invention also includes a method comprising the steps of receiving a signal from an off limits facility; determining from the signal whether an aircraft is within a distance of the off limits facility; and changing the course and/or flight of the aircraft if the aircraft is within the distance of the off limits facility. A method is also provided comprising the steps of receiving a signal from an airport; determining from the signal whether an aircraft will be allowed to take off from the airport; and preventing the aircraft from taking off, if the signal from the airport indicates that the aircraft should be prevented from taking off. The present invention also includes a method comprising the steps of receiving a signal from a satellite; determining from the signal whether the aircraft is within a distance of an off limits facility; and changing the course and/or flight of the aircraft if the aircraft is within the distance of the off limits facility.